


Do you Beliebe in love?

by MaggieMarr



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Character Redemption, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Foul Language, Implied Drug Use, Kidnapping, My Little Pony references, Violence, feel free to help me out as i am quite inspired for this, forced relationships - Freeform, i am not actually a justin bieber fan so i dn't know all of the facts about him, slow romantic build, so this will be like a redemption arc, warning justin is troubled at first cos we all know he is going through a hard time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMarr/pseuds/MaggieMarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Bieber is up to his usual shit with his friends when as he goes outside to take a leek he gets shoved into a van and kidnapped by a psychotic loser who definitely isn't a true belieber. Logan Lerman just wanted to go out to his favourite night cafe for a coffee seeing as he definitely wasn't going to get any sleep anyway when he is also grabbed, knocked out and flown to a place where he and Justin are subject to a devoted daddy and the every whims of the crazy fan girl he raised.<br/>The two of them are at odds with each other, but will have to come together if they have any chance of freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The van rattled and jolted, not helping his headache at all. It smelled faintly of urine beneath the sickly room scent used in an attempt to conceal it. Justin scowled through the dark at the grotty wall opposite him, his vision blurred a little around the edges, both from the blow to his head and the weed he had been smoking earlier. If he wasn't buzzing he'd probably be screaming right now. As it was he planned on screaming at the people who'd loaded them in to their disgusting van as soon as they pulled over. Did they have any fucking idea who he was? Jesus would have them pay for this. Justin closed his eyes as anger and fear threatened to break through the drug induced cloud of calm around his mind. These people probably were extreme fans, wanting his autograph, or perhaps...his head spun a little as he tried to avoid thinking about the possibilities of a ransom situation. His mother would pay, he knew, if it came to that. He huffed a breath out his nose, not enjoying himself one bit. He'd like to go back to his mate's house very soon - he'd left the party to take a piss against his neighbour's car just when things were getting good - and really this 'kidnapping' or whatever it was that was going on was fucking retarded. And smelly. Fuck. Just as anger finally managed to breach the calm wall around his emotions the van jolted and the engine made a stuttering noise as it pulled to a stop, swerving a little and making Justin fall to the side - his reflexes too slow to bring out his hands in time to break his fall. Oh wait his hands were bound. Fuck dude really? Since when? Bastards - the rope was as itchy around his wrists as a bitch with crabs. not cool. He jolted as the back door was suddenly drawn open with a loud scraping noise. His musings having meant that he'd not heard the people getting out of the van and approaching the back of the vehicle. Or maybe he was just out of it. He squinted his bloodshot eyes as the bright light of late afternoon greeted him. He was curled in on himself in the far corner of the van, knees brought up against his chest in an almost defensive way. Justin glared at the black outlines of his captors, curling his lip and furrowing his brow in hatred. He heard one of them chuckle as they surveyed him and his head pounded sorely as rage thrummed through his veins.  
"What the fuck do you want dude! You fucking kidnapped me?" His voice came out raspy and cracked, his throat raw from the copious smoking he'd been doing over the last few days. He blinked furiously, willing the light to dim a little and ease the pain in his eyes.  
The dude just chuckled again in response, making the whole van dip under his weight as he clambered in to the back arms reaching towards Justin, who furiously kicked himself as far away from the dude as possible, emitting swearwords and scowling up at him - his tired eyes realising the man's features were completely concealed by a balaclava, his upper body covered by a large knitted black woollen jumper and his lower an ugly pair of tight black spandex. The man grabbed Justin by his upper arm and and Justin tried to fight him, but being bound he couldn't do much. The big dude yanked backwards, forcing Justin to crawl out of the van with him if he didn't want to be dragged. Justin couldn't wait to see what judgement god had in store for this non-belieber. A cloth was pulled over his eyes, and Justin had to rely on his other senses to gouge where he was being lead. which were quite frankly, somewhat unreliable, though he did notice his steps feeling heavy as his large boots got stuck in the ground he was walking on, and the occasional infuriated growl of his evil captor as he yanked up Justin's low roaming pants.  
After what seemed like years of walking, during which his captor got tired of being called a "fucking bitchy retard" and gagged him, they came to a stop. Where, Justin knew not, but he was fed up with having his pants pulled up to his hips in such an unfashionable manner. Like dude it's all about the briefs. Swaggy.

His captor shifted his - rather painful grip on his arm as he moved and opened a door. Justin knew he was opening a door because he heard the tell-tale noises made by a handle being turned, and the door creaking as it opened. He didn't have time to congratulate himself on his detective skills though, as he was roughly dragged into the stale air of whatever building he'd been lead to. Justin felt the asshole dude remove his gag asking him to "please refrain from the foul language for a while," then he went behind him and began fumbling a bit with the ropes around his wrists. Justin wondered momentarily if he was going to unbind him, but the fumbling stopped and his wrists were still tightly strung together. Justin wanted to kick the dude but he couldn't fucking see him or anything, so he settled for yelling that he was a "pussy bitch afraid to fight him for real." The coward did not respond, and then Justin heard the sound of his footsteps retreating away followed by the click of a door. Everything was too quiet all of a sudden and Justin wanted desperately to see where he'd been taken. He was alone now? The dude hadn't even told him what he was even doing here? All he'd done was chuckle like a little bitch. Fuck him. And his fucking chuckling. And fuck this, his head hurt and he wanted nothing more than to smoke weed until he greened out. Fuck. Tears threatened to well in his eyes all of a sudden and he scrunched them furiously shut beneath the blind fold, not wanting to give in to such weak emotions when his captor could return any moment. He didn't want to look like a little bitch in front of a little bitch. Justin screamed in frustration, opting to express his emotions out as anger rather than with weak unmanly tears.  
"Fucking come back in here and fight me! What do you want!? I've done nothing to deserve this! Fuck you! Fucking take me home! What the fuck man?!" His voice cracked a high several times while he shouted as he was a young nineteen year old and still going through puberty, but he couldn't bring himself to spare an embarrassed thought about it, too wound up by his situation to fucking care how his famous voice sounded. He decided to try and run blindly in the direction of the door, but realised his actions were futile when he felt a pulling on his bound wrists, and he realised he was tethered to something and couldn't escape. So he settled for shouting some more. "If it's money you want, you can fucking have it! I'm loaded, my mom is loaded too, how couldn't we be? I went fucking platinum with-" The sound of the door opening stopped him mid sentence and Justin felt every dance-trained muscle in his body tense in anticipation as several sets of footsteps entered the room he was in. There was scuffling, what Justin thought sounded like a fight. He perked his ears, trying his best to hear what was going on.  
"Where are you taking me!" He heard a voice he didn't recognise exclaim. The guy speaking sounded both frightened and Canadian. There was more scuffling, and the guy kept asking confused questions, to which there was no response. Then the scuffling stopped and Justin heard footsteps approaching him again. He braced himself for some kind of blow, but instead his blind fold was removed, and he was allowed to blink confusedly around a wooden cabin, walls lined with cow skins and farm animal heads, and then to blink confusedly at a boy standing across the room from him who's arms appeared to also be also bound behind his back. His captor grunted and retreated back out of the room, still concealed by his black disguise - clicking the door shut behind him and leaving Justin and this other dude alone together. The other dude was the first to speak.  
"Um...What? I mean...I don't know what is going on, and I don't want to jump to conclusions or anything, but aren't you -?" "Justin Bieber." Said Justin, at the same time that the other boy said "the guy that plays Stephan Salvatore." Justin blinked at the guy in confusion, who suddenly appeared embarrassed. "Oh yeah, or -right, Justin Bieber. I just...thought you were ten years younger than.." He trailed off awkwardly, then blinked at his feet and seemed agitated suddenly once more, glancing around the room with a rekindled frightened look in his eyes, as if remembering his situation.  
"I got older." Said Justin, frowning at the stupid dude. "People do that, bro. Also I got a hair cut." Justin felt pride in his chest as he remembered all the tweets he'd received from his Beliebers about how mature and handsome he looked after he'd cut his hair. He'd rolled his eyes at the one's that had cried over it. The dude spared him a distracted glance, before returning his gaze to the small windows near the ceiling, appearing to contemplate them. Justin frowned, used to people's focus being solely on him when he was alone with someone. "I'm actually nineteen you know. And I was named by Forbes mag-"  
"Why do you think we're here?" Asked the dude, and Justin blinked at the interruption. "You and me, what does that guy want with us?" He asked. Justin snorted, having already pretty much figured out what was going on.  
"I don't know about you, but he's obviously a crazed fan of mine so-"  
"But it's such a weird combination of people isn't it?" The dude continued, apparently completely ignoring if not not hearing Justin speak at all. "I mean- unless other celebrities are coming here too, I don't get-"  
"-you're a celebrity?" Justin interrupted, frowning at the unfamiliar one. He didn't recognise him. The unfamiliar dude shifted his attention back to Justin, to which his felt secretly satisfied about, and stared at him in confusion.  
"Well...yeah," He began somewhat hesitantly, "But that's not the - I just. What is going on? Do you reckon we're going to be killed by that man?"  
"Wait...I'm just realising. Is there only one dude?" Justin frowned, thinking back to when he'd been in the back of the van, and vaguely thought he was taken by 'captors' and not a 'captor'. "Oh man, I am so totally blazed." Justin chuckled, and the other dude's blue eyes widened impossibly. "Are you...You're not taking this seriously at all! What is this? Am I...oh god - am I being punked right now? Is that what this is? AM I BEING FUCKING PUNKED?!"  
"Woah dude, volume." Said Justin, tying to raise his hands in front of him to ward off the loud sounds, but they were still bound, and he ended up just doing this rather un-coordinated shoulder shruggy thing that was definitely not-swag at all. Justin kept his shame hidden inwardly.  
Their conversation was cut short by their captive re-entering the room with his balaclava removed and a small girl at his side. The girl looked about eleven or twelve, her thick mousy brown coloured hair was pulled into a side plait that went over her left shoulder and draped down to her waist. She was petite, and her face was round and unblemished. She was wearing a blind fold, but something seemed different about the way she wore it to when Justin had worn his. Her's was a pink ribbon, the same colour as the frilly dress she wore. The dude who's face Justin could now see was smiling down at the girl as he ushered her into the room, his face was pudgy and kindly looking, with a sandy blond dusting of a beard, and balding mousy brown hair pushed flat to his head from sweat. His hands on her shoulders were gentle, and she clasped her own hands excitedly in front of her, a smile covering her pink gloss-coated lips.  
"What's the surprise daddy?" She questioned and Justin resisted the urge to throw the unfamiliar dude an 'I-told-you-so' look. She was obviously a fan of his. He could tell.  
"You'll see very soon, darling." Cooed the man before he turned to look both Justin and the other guy over once, then nodded to himself and rushed to stand in front of his daughter, reaching out to her blindfold and fumbling with the knot at the back of her head.  
"Do I get to see now daddy?"  
"Yes sweetie." Ugh Justin was going to get a cavity from this bullshit. Maybe that was a good thing because his mom might finally let him replace his ruined teeth with ones made of gold. He would look so fucking swank.  
The girl giggled exitably as the dude stepped away from her with the untied blindfold grasped losely in one of his hands - squeezing her eyes shut and biting her bottom lip before her eyes flew one and the air around them all stood still.  
She observed Justin and that other dude, her eyes widening in shock.  
"Daddy - what?" She said quietly after a moment.  
"Happy birthday my love!" Yelled the dude, grinning widely as he threw his arms around his daughter, who continued to stare between Justin and the other guy in disbelief.  
"Do you like your presents?" He inquired, still grinning like a poor person.  
"What have you done?" The emotion in her voice was unclear. Justin huffed and waited for his true fan to demand his release.  
"You were always pouring over the computer, and writing those stories about these two-" The girl's face flushed furiously, "-and the other day you were crying because they would never "sail" or something, I don't know the lingo you kids use these days. Well anyway, I brought these two for you, we have a boat so you can take them sailing or whatever you want to do. Happy birthday darling!" The dude grinned hugging his daughter happily. She continued to stare disbelievingly between the two of them.  
"Oh sweetie, that's not all." The man smiled at her, grabbing her by the wrist and tugging her out of the room. A quiet settled between them as they stared at the now closed door.  
Justin and the other guy exchanged a few hesitant and confused glances before a loud crackling noise drew their attention to the corners of the ceiling, where Justin now realised there were several speakers. After a fizzing sound, voices began to eminate from them.  
"-testing one, two. Testing. Justin, Logan, can you hear me?" The man's voice came through.  
"Daddy! I can see them on the screens!"  
"Quiet, Jenny. Justin, Logan, If you can hear me, nod at the cameras." Cameras? Justin hadn't noticed them, but it seemed the unfamiliar dude had, nodding once awkwardly at a security camera perched beside a speaker on his side of the room.  
"Good. Excellent." Huffed the man, and the line crackled again. The other guy's shoulders had begun to heave, he was shaking and it looked like he was struggling to restrain a fit of anger. Justin understood, he struggled with his anger too, and the anger was just sometimes too strong for him. A constant battle. God guide his friends to understand his pain, and stop bitching whenever he lost his inner battles.  
"Daddy! Daddy! I want to have a tea party with Justin and Looooogan." Justin wondered who this suspicious 'Logan' character they kept mentioning was.  
"Ok, sweet little mirang pie. I just have to sort out a few things first." The speakers crackled, and the other dude seemed to finally explode, jutting out his chest and screaming upwards in a voice that cracked.  
Justin felt less alone, now that he knew another young adult still struggling through puberty.  
"Why don't you fucking take us home! THIS IS NOT FUNNY AT ALL! YOU ASSHOLES - YOU PIECES OF-" Justin tuned out the dude's rude language, and thought of Jesus.

Around an hour later -he couldn't be sure of exactly how long it had been, as he had no watch on him, and he was still feeling pretty blazed- Justin and the other guy were sitting side by side on a large leather couch that had been pulled into the centre of the room, watching an episode of My Little Pony on the flat screen. The girl sat comfortably in a large pink bean bag adjacent to them, keeping one eye on the screen and the other on the two captives.  
Justin was not a fucking homo OK, he'd had no choice but to watch My fucking Little fucking Pony, because directly after testing out his frankly piece of shit sound-system, the man had forced these weird metallic collars on the two of them, and like he kept zapping electricity through them every time Justin or the other guy swore and it was completely bullshit.  
So was this fucking show.  
Did he give one flying shit about the summer sun festival, or that Twilight was worried about the return of Nightmare Moon from her banishment? No. What kind of name was Nightmare Moon anyway? Justin felt embarrassed. He glanced over at the other dude, who was staring at the screen with tired red-rimmed eyes. The vibrant blue of his irises seemed dimmed. Glazed over, which made him look high, though Justin knew that was just because he'd cried quite a bit when the man told him that they could not leave, and had to be his daughter's friends now and forever. Justin completely understood his sorrow. They clearly had nothing in common with her, and friendship seemed impossible. He yawned widely, feeling exhaustion seeping through his toned muscles, helping him feel like he was sinking into the couch. He and the couch were one. He patted the leather arm to his right fondly. The couch was his buddy. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, deciding that he'd call his mom in the morning, and tell her to bring him some pop-tarts. Fuck Pop-tarts are nice. Good night.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin awoke, feeling groggy and parched, with a bad kink in his neck.  
Jesus his neck was really sore. He squeezed open his eyes, and they watered painfully as they took in the light from the room. Justin gave up and shut them tight again, readjusting his position so it was more comfortable, wait he was lying on...someone warm and soft. Probably some babe. He snuggled closer, and the smell of male cologne filled his nostrils. Dior, his favourite. Justin smiled tired, but content.

Around an hour or so later he woke again, someone was prodding him and mumbling 

"Gerroff me!"

Justin didn't know anyone named Gerroff.

"Quiet, I'm sleeping." He responded sleepily, feeling persecuted.

Yer on me! Gerroff!" Then he was shoved unceremoniously to the cold floor - which jolted him awake.

Justin was deeply offended, "how dare you! Fucking - ". He stopped in his tracks, recognizing the non-lady-babe he'd been sleeping on vaguely.

A sudden headache overwhelmed him. He put his head in his hands, " shit, I'm hungover, and have the munchies like a starving monk-"

"Offensive-" cut in the dude with big blue eyes,

"-Look, this is awkward." Sighed Bieber, lowering his hands. "We didn't like..." He trailed off giving Dude a look.

Dude seems quizzled. (Like a puzzled-quizzling - Justin's own word combo.)

"I was really high last night, so... "

Dude's still quizzled.

"If anything like, happened-"

"Oh God no!" Exclaimed blue-eyes, catching on finally. "You seriously don't remember? We got kidnapped! By a fucking crazy dad for a psycho 14 year old girl!"

Justin went stiff, not wanting to look lame.

"Oh yeah that, I totally remember." He lied.

 The com crackled to life, "I'm not 14!" Exclaimed a young female voice.


End file.
